Radar
by duckiesrule
Summary: Their eyes met in a crowded cafeteria, from that moment they were meant for each other. All that stood in their way as his girlfriend. They were starcrossed lovers from that moment on. Songfic.


_Confidence is a must_  
_Happiness is a plus_  
_Edginess is a rush_  
_Edges I like them rough_

Claire Lyons walked into the cafeteria her presence immediately demanding attention. Her heels clicked softly against the ground as she walked with her friend to her table, her laughter filled the cafeteria. She was seemingly unaware of all the stares everyone gave her, some out of awe and others of jealousy. As she glanced around again her eyes locked with a certain soccer player's. Her mouth turned up into a sly smile. He knew he was hooked.

_A man with a midas touch_  
_Intoxicate me, I'm a rush_  
_Stop, you're making me blush_  
_People are looking at us_

"Where are you taking me?" She asked him as he took her to a secluded spot in the hallway. He knew from their vantage point no one would be able to spy them. He looked at her, her face was slightly flushed from trying to keep up with him and she was unconsciously bite down on her lip. Her intense blue eyes were boring into his and he found himself unable to look away. A stray bang fell into her face and as he fixed it he couldn't help but whisper,

"You're beautiful." She shook her head and looked at him again. Her eyes were full of pain and regret as she pushed him away. Never looking back as she walked back to the busy hallway. He only watched her walk away.

_I don't think you know, know_  
_I'm checking you so hot, so hot_  
_Wonder if he knows, he's on my radar_  
_On my radar, on my radar, on my radar_

Claire sat on the stands the cold air sweeping her bangs. Her friends around her were cheering for the guys as they practiced but her attention wasn't on them. It was on him. As she sat watching him she couldn't help but admire his strong upper body and as he ran around the field. Her attention shifted to the girl sitting beside her and as she looked at her she felt her heart clench. She stood up and left her friends sitting there as she mumbled a quick excuse. She collapsed in the seat of car. Why did she have to like her best friend's boyfriend?

_And if I notice you, I know it's you_  
_Choosing, don't wanna losing you_  
_On my radar, on my radar_  
_On my radar, on my radar_

He walked into the party his girlfriend on his arm. He looked down at her she had been trying so hard. His girlfriend wasn't stupid she knew what was going on, between him and Claire, though on Claire's part she was trying to keep it innocent. His girlfriend had tried everything to keep him: bribing him, following him, kissing him to keep her attention of off her, hell even seducing him. It didn't work he had eyes for Claire. He felt his heart rate pick up, she was here.

_And when you walk_  
_(When you walk)_  
_And when you talk_  
_(When you talk)_

_I get the tingle_  
_I wanna mingle_  
_That's what I want_  
_(That's what I want)_

Claire walked into the party her eyes immediately darting to him. He was standing with her the best friend. She couldn't see them together, she walked past them pretending to not see them. She needed air, she needed to clear her head, she needed to talk to him, but what she needed most was to not like him. She opened the door to the balcony and leaned against the railing. Her breath white in the cold February air.

_And listen baby, turn up the fader_  
_Trying to make you understand_  
_You're on my radar, on my radar_  
_On my radar, on my radar, on my radar_

He saw her walk by them, her head was down and she was rushing out to the balcony. He saw someone try to talk to her, his hands clenched around the cup he was holding. She ignored him as she walked out into the cold air. He went after her, his girlfriend was gone anyways talking to her friends. He opened the door and saw her leaning and staring at the stars. She looked back at him. Their eyes locked. Neither could look away as he approached her and leaned beside her.

_Got you on my radar_  
_Got you on my radar_  
_Got you on my radar_

She didn't say anything to him as he leaned beside her. She ignored his presence as she looked at the barely visible stars in the sky. The stars twinkled innocently in the night sky, unaware of her inner turmoil.

"The stars are beautiful," she whispered almost to herself.

"Almost as beautiful as you," her eyes locked with his. She couldn't help but smile as she looked into them, they were soft, playful, and full of love. They leaned closer to each other, their hands touching. She leaned up and he leaned down. Their lips met in a soft kiss.

_Interesting sense of style_  
_Ten million dollar smile_  
_Think I can handle that_  
_Animal in the sack_

It had been two weeks since they had kissed. Claire hadn't spoken to him or looked at him since then. She had even switched lunch tables to try and avoid him. He listened to the mindless chit chat of his girlfriend and her friends when she walked in. She was wearing a simple western shirt, with ripped skinny jeans, and a pair of cowboy boots. He knew her friend's didn't approve but he didn't care she looked stunning. His eyes narrowed when he noticed the guy on her arm. His best friend, she was smiling at something he said. He clenched at the lunch table, his knuckles turning white. Something inside him snapped and an animal was unleashed. The animal was jealousy.

_His eyes see right to my soul_  
_I saw and lose self-control_  
_Catch me looking again_  
_Falling right into my plan_

Claire walked into their biology class. She walked up the aisle to her usual seat. She knew he was looking at her she looked at him. His gaze made her feel naked like she had done something wrong, like he saw right through her. She looked down at her desk and opened up her notebook ready to take the notes for today. His stare kept boring into her back, she looked behind her again to see him. He saw her looking back at him, his glare soften.

_I don't think you know, know_  
_I'm checking you, so hot, so hot_  
_Wonder if he knows, he's on my radar_  
_On my radar, on my radar, on my radar_

He took off his t-shirt as he got to Massie's indoor pool party. His girlfriend had already dipped in and was urging him to come join her. He laughed when she tried to splash him. He was ready to jump in when he sensed, like he had radar built in for her. She came in wearing her bikini. Every breath left his body. He was happy to see his best friend wasn't accompanying her. He watched as she sat down and looked at him. He needed to get her out of his head.

_And if I notice you, I know it's you_  
_Choosing, don't wanna losing you_  
_On my radar, on my radar_  
_On my radar, on my radar_

Claire looked at him. Her eyes narrowed when she saw him jump in with his girlfriend. She felt something clawing at her when he held her, as he laughed with her. She wanted to be her. To be the one that made him laugh to be the one that was being held. She admired him from afar and he stole occasional glances at her. She knew this could be called karma, watching him interact with his girlfriend one of her best friends, making her jealous. To her credit though she wasn't trying to make him jealous by seeing his best friend. He had asked her out and she said yes in an attempt to make get over him. She opened her phone and pretended to text trying to not look at them.

_When you walk_  
_(When you walk)_  
_And when you talk_  
_(When you talk)_

_I get the tingle_  
_I wanna mingle_  
_That's what I want_  
_(That's what I want)_

It had been a month since the party. They hadn't spoken a word since. As fate would have they saw each other at the mall. It was chance that they were there. Him at the game store, her at the accessory store across from him. Even with the distance they could feel the other. Cautiously they looked at the other store. Their eyes locked as they had so many times before. He quickly paid for his things. He had to find to her. He entered the accessory store. It wasn't hard to spot her.

_And listen baby turn up the fader_  
_Trying to make you understand_  
_You're on my radar, on my radar_  
_On my radar, on my radar_

She was holding up a necklace when she saw him. He was standing in front of her his game bag in his hand. She bit her lip as she looked at him, she had missed him. She put down the necklace and softly grabbed his hand surprising them both. He let her guide him away from the store and down the stairs. She found a small hallway path. Her hand never stopped holding his as she gazed into his eyes. Their breaths mingling together, she stood on her tiptoes and pressed her lips to his. What started off as soft and slow turned desperate and needy. She pulled away first. As they saw the other she was horrified.

"This was a mistake," she left standing there as she tried to not look back.

_On my radar_  
_Got you on my radar_  
_Got you on my radar_  
_Got you on my radar_

_On my radar_  
_Got you on my radar_  
_Got you on my radar_  
_Got you on my radar_

He kicked at the dirt under his feet. The kiss was the only thing on his mind. He looked at the stands she was there, next to his girlfriend and their friends. From his view he could see her looking for someone. For him, even from the distance their eyes never failed to meet. He knew what he had to do. He looked at the scoreboard three minutes and he could see her.

_I got my eye on you_  
_And I can't let you get away_

The wind tossed her loosely curled hair around. Her friends were either mindlessly talking or checking out the soccer players. But her focus wasn't on them as usual it was on him. As he stood out on the field and the wind blew at his hair he looked at the stands. Their eyes met brown against blue a collision of colors. Without thinking she stood up and left the stadium. She ignored her friends questions as she left without a second glance. She would be waiting for him.

_Hey baby, whether it's now or later_  
_I've got you_  
_You can't shake me_  
_'Cause I got you on my radar_

His team had won and as everyone cheered for them he only had one thing in mind, her. He climbed up the stadium steps and searched the crowd's faces looking for her. He reached his girlfriend's spot and as she launched herself at him, his gaze met the questioning knowing looks of her friends. He pushed her away.

"I can't do this anymore." She looked at him confused,

"What are you talking about?" Her face quickly changed to one of realization once the words hit her. Her friends went to comfort her as she sat down on the seats. They looked at him again, not angry but understanding. He knew they wouldn't be upset with Claire, she was after all their friend too. He walked out of the stadium without a second look back. He had to find her.

_Whether you like it or not, it ain't gonna stop_  
_'Cause I got you on my radar_  
_(I got you)_  
_'Cause I got you on my radar_

Claire stood leaning against the frame of her care. Aviators hiding most of her face from view. She spotted him jogging out the stadium his hair in disarray. She smiled to herself he was looking for her. It didn't take him long to find her, their uncanny ability to sense the other working over time. She took off her aviators as he picked her up.

_I'm checking you, so hot, so hot_  
_Wonder if he knows, he's on my radar_  
_On my radar, on my radar, on my radar_

He spun her around as she laughed. Her arms were around his neck and her head was thrown back. He set her down and held her as she looked at him from under her eyelashes. She didn't know what effect she had on him, of that he was sure. He brushed his lips against hers. He would never leave her side again. They broke apart their foreheads touching. They smiled at the other.

_And if I notice you, I know it's you_  
_Choosing, don't wanna losing you_  
_On my radar, on my radar_  
_On my radar, on my radar_

She grabbed her car keys from her pocket and tossed them to him. He looked at her questioningly she only got into the passenger seat of her Lexus. He grinned at her as he started the engine. He knew where to take her. It would be their spot he decided. He grabbed her hand and they never let go.

_When you walk_  
_(When you walk)_  
_And when you talk_  
_(When you talk)_

_I get the tingle_  
_I wanna mingle_  
_That's what I want_  
_(That's what I want)_

They parked at an empty camp ground. She looked at him questioningly but he only held out his hand. He led them up a trail, never once did she question him. At some point he ended up carrying her on his back. They finally reached a small clearing when he set her down. She looked at the sky and her breath caught. They stars above them were twinkling as if giving them their blessing.

_And listen baby, turn up the fader_  
_Trying to make you understand_  
_You're on my radar, on my radar_  
_On my radar, on my radar_

He looked at her and a lump caught in his throat. They were finally together. She looked at him and her eyes held a twinkle, he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. It didn't take her long to face him. When she did a gust of wind blew her hair around and a stray bang fell onto her face. He gently fixed it.

"I love you Claire," she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I love you too Derrick."

_On my radar_  
_Got you on my radar_  
_Got you on my radar_  
_Got you on my radar_

_On my radar_  
_Got you on my radar_  
_Got you on my radar_  
_Got you on my radar_


End file.
